Fate of Shadows
by searing light dragon
Summary: Sequel to Dragons of Night. Twelve years have past since Tronay ensured the safety of Tamli, Eon, and herself by using her control over time. With so much time gone, what has become of the land they once knew and as a dangerous new enemy lurks in the shadows, it may just have a relation to the hybrid. COMPLETE
1. Legends Begin

Twelve years. Quite a long time since Tronay Nekita destroyed the evil black dragon Nira and in the process freed Eon from his crystal seal. Now Eon, Tronay, and Tamli are frozen in time due to Tronay's quick thinking. Now here the forces of darkness approach once more, led by a dragon that all know. Only this dragon has changed severally during these twelve years.

A tall black bird circles down into the remains of Nira's cave, the place where he was finally defeated. It drops to the rock covered ground and walks toward the shining yellow crystal in the middle of the far right wall. The bird pecks at the crystal slightly, its interest perked at this new gem in its territory. The crystal suddenly gleams brightly and then shatters, releasing its inhabitants from its shining inner core. Two dragons, one white and one black, and a half human/ half dragon girl lay on the cold floor.

The bird shrieks and flies away as a large brown dragon drops down and picks up the black and white dragons before taking off again. After the brown dragon has flown off, two human girls enter from a back passage. Both have a hood up and are wearing white. The shorter one stops at the entrance to the passage and the taller one walks over to the crossbreed girl.

"Keep a lookout for any creatures that might come to feast," the taller girl says as she lowers her hood to reveal her silver hair and purple eyes.

"Yes. Of course Sarina," the shorter girl replies as she leans up against the wall.

Sarina's gaze turns back to the crossbreed.

_**Tell me she made it in time**_, she thinks as she checks the girl for a pulse.

Sarina is relieved when she hears the steady beating of her younger sibling's heart. She smiles and turns her eyes to the shorter girl who stands guard.

"She's alive."

"Good," the girl replies.

Sarina gently strokes her sister's face as she waits for Tronay to become conscious . . .

* * *

Meanwhile, the brown dragon lands and shoves the white and black dragons to another dragon, is one black.

_They are yours my queen_, the brown dragon says as he bows.

The black dragoness looks the two over and then motions for them to be dragged away.

_Yes my lady, as you wish_, the brown dragon replies to an unspoken command.

He takes off and the black dragoness turns to follow the black and white dragons but stops herself. That time will come soon but for now she has more important matters to take care of. Like why only two where captured instead of the three that were in the crystal.


	2. Time Truth

Tronay opens her eyes to find herself staring up into the face of her sister Sarina.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as she sits up.

"Coming to find you," Sarina replies.

"Find me? Wasn't I just gone for a few hours?"

"You have been gone for twelve years sister," Sarina corrects.

"Twelve years? How is that possible?" Tronay mutters to herself.

The shorter girl moves slightly and Tronay's eyes go to the child.

"Who is this?" She asks.

"You tell me," the girl says as she lowers her hood to reveal her black hair with silver streaks and her strangely colored eyes: one green and one blue.

Tronay is in shock as she looks at the child, her child.

"Roylzen?" She asks weakly as she staggers to her feet and grips her daughter's cloak with trembling hands.

"It's me," the girl answers as she takes her mother's hands and holds them gently. "After you disappeared, Neptune brought me to Sarina for her to raise me til I was big enough to come and look for you."

Tronay turns her eyes to Sarina.

"You did right."

"By what?" The female asks,

"By taking my daughter and raising her like your own," Tronay says as she turns her eyes back to her daughter. "I can't believe it's been twelve years since I last saw you."

Roylzen smiles and then turns her gaze to Sarina.

"What of the other dragons you sensed?" She asks.

"Nothing, only darkness," comes the faint reply moments later then it should have been.

Tronay turns and nearly slips to the ground but Roylzen breaks her fall.

"Thanks," she whispers before looking at Sarina's pale face. "Something is wrong about this. I mean why only take the two full dragons and not me along with?"

Sarina looks at her sister. What does she mean by this?

"What are you trying to say?" She asks.

Tronay smirks and unfolds her blue wings, nearly hitting Roylzen upside the head. Sarina stares in a mix of horror and astoundment. Her sister is the only child of the Nekita family to be half dragon.

"When did you. . . ?"

"Find out about this?" Tronay says, cutting her sister off. "Aurora's last wish was for my memory to be restored. I remember everything now and I remember that you carried me to the King and Queen after our mom and dad died from the 'lighting strike'. That wasn't a freak accident, Nira caused it."

"I see," Sarina mutters. "That is how it happened."


	3. Darkened Shadow

**{Tamli-narrator}**

Pain drills through my head as I blink open my eyes. I see a black dragon that stands nearby, his attention elsewhere. Nira? No I don't think it's him. The male turns his attention to me, allowing me to see his yellow eyes.

_So you finally woke up_, he says, his thoughts not really focused on me.

Who is this dragon? I mean if it is one of the Guardians from Atlantis then I might know who it is but still . . . The black dragon's growl interrupts my thoughts.

_My name is Eon and I am the son of Mhetra and the father of Nor'ac, Szar, and Kesar_, the male snarls.

Okay, I have no clue of who this dragon is. I've never heard of him before. The male growls and shoves me down to the ground with a single lunge of his massive bulk. Who does this dragon think he is with shoving me around like I'm a toy? I growl at the black dragon and strain against him, considering that he is holding me down on the ground.

_Get off_, I snarl.

Eon's yellow eyes flicker as he turns his head back to me.

_Stay quiet. I'm trying to get us out of here_, he growls before turning his head away.

**_Fine_**, I think.**_ But I'm not your servant!_**

Eon finally gets off me and motions for me to follow him. I stay in sight of the black dragon but I'm not happy about this. He is the one dragging me around and I had no choice in the matter! Eon halts and a faint hiss escapes from his jaws.

_We've been found_, he snarls and then turns to me. _Fly!_

_What? Right now? _I ask.

_Yes, now go!_

With that, Eon's yellow eyes seem to shift colors and turn almost black, seeming to blend in with his body. A small stream of Shadow bursts from his nostrils and he stares at me. He wants me to leave but I'm not going anywhere!

_Leave now! _He snarls.

A sudden drop in the temperature of the room as both Eon and I turn and look back at where we had come from.

_On the contrary my friends I would most like for you to stay_.

This voice bares such a unusual tone that I can't even place where this dragon could be from. I can tell that it is a female though but that's all I can tell.

_Who are you? _Eon snarls, his eyes glinting in the dark hallway that was supposed to lead to our escape.

_Now, now, why would you be asking me that brother? _The female asks, as she comes into view.

Her long wings end at sharp white spikes. The spines along her back are white as well. Her mixed eyes, both golden and yellow, seem to hold a trait of darkness. Her long black tail ends at a sharply curved white spike like her wings. The black scales covering her body gleam compared to the rest of her body.

The underside of her wings I can barely make out. They seem to be a light purple. Her chest appears to be a deep purple. Eon takes a step back at what she said.

_It can't be! You're . . . you're dead! Nira and I saw your body float by us as the Great Flood destroyed the Dominion of the Beasts the first time_, Eon growls in fear.

Why is he afraid of this dragoness? I don't get it. Why would he be scared of something that, according to him, is dead? The black dragoness chuckles at her brother's confusion and turns her eyes to me.

_Welcome_, she hisses, her voice easier to make out now since I've been hearing it for the past few moments.

I say nothing and she snarls and turns back to Eon.

_Now weren't you and him trying to escape?_ She asks, her tail moving back and forth in anticipation.

I realize what she going to do about a half second before she leaps toward Eon. Her long body smashes against his and throws him on his back. I snarl and leap toward her but her tail hits me and knocks me out of the way. Her lips curl back and her sharp teeth emerge. Is she going to bite him?

I growl and lunge back, using my powerful back legs to hold my ground as her tail batters me again and again. I lunge forward and rip at her right hind leg, trying to inflict some heavy damage. She whips her head around and the spikes on the top of her head plough into my soft underbelly. I howl in pain and shake my head, hoping to quickly ease the pain. She realizes my loss of attention to her and returns her focus to Eon.

_Now where was I? _She asks, her tone sharp and filled with hate for the black dragon, not that I blame her.

**_No!_ **I think in panic as her teeth clamp onto the male's neck.

I leap forward, avoiding her tail and the pain from my underbelly. I slam into her and rip her off her target. She growls and shoves me off with a kick from her hind legs. I know that move! Before I can think anything else, Eon is back on his feet and has rammed into the dragoness.

_Get out of here Tamli! _He snarls, saying my name for the first time since we met.

I certainly didn't tell him my name so how does he know me?

_No, allow me to help you_, I plead.

_No, it's over for me. Go and flee this place. Find your family and rejoin with them! _Eon roars as the black dragoness sinks her teeth into his right foreleg.

_But! _I reply, taking a step toward him.

_GO! _He screams and slashes at the female.

I nod, finally realizing that what he says is true, and takes to the air. As I leave the darkened castle that I was imprisoned in, I think I can hear Eon's final shriek before he dies.


	4. Laws and Rules

Tronay, Sarina, and Roylzen leave the remains of Nira's lair and set out to find Tamli and Eon. Not realizing that one of them is dead.

"Well if both are alive then one of you can ride Tamli and the other can ride Eon back," Tronay says as they walk, Roylzen close to her mother's side if the journey gets too rough.

"True that would work if she hadn't make those laws," Sarina mutters.

"If who hadn't made what laws?" Tronay asks, stopping.

"After a year had past since you left, a black dragoness rose up and took control over the Dominion of the Beasts and made a rule that anyone who was seen riding a dragon or just a dragon soaring through the air would be captured and killed," Roylzen says.

"But why would that happen?" Tronay asks as Roylzen stops and places a hand on her mother's arm.

"Because of the dragoness' fear that we might revolt against her I guess," Sarina says as she walks back to the two. "You could have told me you stopped."

"Sorry," Tronay says softly.

Roylzen notices this quietness and questions her mother on it.

"I'm fine but Tamli is on his way here and he seems upset," Tronay replies as she looks up at the sky.

Besides the puffy white clouds, the baby blue sky looks normal.

"Is Tamli flying Tronay?" Sarina asks.

"Yes he is," she replies and then realizes what she's said. "Oh no, I have to warn him!"

With that she extend her wings and flies into the air.

"Great now my sister and adopted brother are in danger," Sarina mutters under her breath as she runs after Tronay with Roylzen close behind.

She comes to a halt when she see both Tamli and Tronay up ahead in a meadow, faint trees surrounding the back edge of the grass covered area. Tamli quivers and Tronay tries her best to calm him down.

"What is wrong?" Roylzen asks as she and Sarina walk up.

_What's wrong you ask? Eon is dead and he died to save me from being killed! That is what is wrong! _Tamli snarls as his purple eyes lock with Roylzen mismatched eyes.

Roylzen steps back and Tronay puts an arm out in front of her daughter.

"Don't snap at my daughter like that Tamli," she growls, her blue eyes icy cold.

Tamli seems to understand and he lowers his head.

"Sorry sweetheart about that," Tronay says as she smiles at her child. "Can you get Sarina for me because we have a problem on our hands?"


	5. Mysteries of the Past

**{Dark Dragoness-narrator}**

Meanwhile, the I pace across a crystal clear floor, my tail scraping the floor and leaving marks in its clear surface. Why did I have to lose my prey so easy? He was just standing there and yet I let him get away! I spot a nearby table and with a flick of my tail, the table is now wood chips. I halt as the brown dragon from earlier enters.

_Your majesty I have reports of a dragon flying in the air and a crossbreed flying as well. Should I go and get rid of them? _The brown dragon asks.

_I shall go Ziggurat. You needn't waste your strength on such a simple task_, I snarl.

_Yes my lady but you haven't ventured forth from your castle for well over a year_, Ziggurat comments.

_And yet you worry about me? I can take care of myself_, I snarl before spreading out my black wings and taking to the sky.

* * *

The early morning mist swirls around me as I soar through the air, finally free from my castle. With Ziggurat watching my every move it isn't like I could go out and fly around very much so this is a warm welcome. Well that and the fact that I have an idea about who that dragon and crossbreed are. I pick up speed and soon I have a good view of the calm forest and faint meadows that dot my land. That dragon and crossbreed are out there somewhere and I intend to find them!

I twist sharply, picking up the scent of a dragon. I have them now and this time he won't be escaping my clutches like earlier. With a piercing scream, I locate the meadow and drop from the sky, nearly hitting the dragon in the back as I land.

_I have you dragon_, I snarl as my eyes locate the male that escaped me earlier in the day.

The dragon growls and backs up against the crossbreed. Her wings might be against her back but the dragoness can see them clear as day.

_I assume you are a crossbreed, correct? _She asks.

The crossbreed backs up, unfolding her wings.

_**Blue wings, not the best color for a half human half dragon girl but the color works**_, I think.

"Stay quiet Tamli," she says.

Tamli, so that is the dragon's name. Two humans walk up, with one removing a bow from the quiver on her back. She loads an arrow and waits for me to do something.

**_Foolish humans_**, I can't help but think as I take a step forward and the human girl with the bow and arrow lets the arrow fly toward me.

I jump into the air and spin around quickly, my blade like tail slicing the arrow in half like it's a piece of wood.

_Is that all?_ I ask, my tone mocking the human that sent the arrow at me.

"Don't Sarina," the younger girl beside her says as she grips her arm and tries to hold her back from coming over and attacking me.

**_So that's her name, Sarina_**, I think as she watches with interest.

_Well Sarina since you seem to want to harm me so much then bring it on!_ I snarl as I leap into the air, a dark purple energy stream blasting from my now open jaws.

The air around us slowly warps and becomes a large forest. Both Sarina and I land on tree branches.

"Where have you taken us?" The girl asks as she looks around in worry.

_Do not worry about that human_, I growl._ Just fight and show me your powers!_

A sudden flicker of light disrupts the reality warp that I had put in place. Tamli stands nearby, seeming to catch his breath. Could he have torn apart my power? A growl escapes my jaws and I narrow my golden-yellow eyes. This dragon wants to pick a fight with me?

With a snarl, I lunge toward Tamli, my attention set on his capture or his death, whichever comes first. He twists away from my strike and stares at me.

_**What and who does he think I am? I am the all powerful ruler of this dimension and yet he is just staring at me**_, I think in anger.

_Fight me you dragon! _I roar at him.

Tamli continues to stare and I can't help but calm down. Could he have a new power that I'm not aware of?

**_'Peace dragoness.'_**

His thoughts! For the first time I can hear his thoughts inside my head. Oh how I've waited for this day! I snarl softly and turn to fly off.

_I will ignore this for now. Do not let it happen again_, I growl before I fly off into the air, leaving behind both Tamli and the crossbreed.


	6. Underground Friends

****

{Tamli-narrator}

"We plan to reach the underground tunnel shortly," Sarina says as Tronay, Roylzen, and I walk further behind her.

_Fine_, I grumble under my breath as she leads us under the ground to meet with the other dragons and humans that still are alive in the Dominion of the Beasts.

The dark underground tunnels are lit by only a small flame, possibly created by Uria, Reath, or Makiar. Sarina halts before a large stone door with unique carvings on its frame. What is this? Could this lead us to our destiny? Could our fate be changed be going through this and into the areas beyond?

" . . . Let light be allowed passage into the realms beyond. Accept our presence, do not reject us," Sarina chants.

I catch only the end of her chant but I think it was pretty long so I caught it at a good time, the end of it. Sarina opens her eyes, I didn't even know she had closed them, and reaches into her cloak for something. She pulls out a small red crystal and places it into a hollow, carved out place on the handle of the doors. The doors shine with a red light and then Sarina removes the crystal.

"It is taken as a safety measure," she says to Tronay, who had asked about the crystal and the need for it.

The doors open and we walk through. Sarina turns and leads us down a flight of stairs. After the stairs, we walk into a large chamber. A few dragons lay around, mostly resting on the dirt floor. One of the dragons notices us and stands up.

_You are you and how did you get in here? _

The dragon sounds like a male but I can't tell what color its scales are.

"Forgive me Terdon but I, Sarina, have returned and have brought with me the survivors of Nira's cave from where it collapsed in on itself," Sarina says as she halts and we halt right behind her.

The dragon, Terdon, nods and walks off into the dark part of the large chamber.

"Where is he going?" Tronay asks.

"To find a special friend of ours," Sarina replies as we wait for him to return.

Terdon returns with two male humans. Both I recognize instantly. Dartz and Santerous. I'm glad they are still alive.

"Dartz! Santerous!" Tronay squeals in excitement as she slips past us and runs over to the two.

"Welcome back little sister," Santerous says.

He seems happy but I wonder about that. His display of affection toward Tronay is not like his usual attitude. But whatever the case, I am not the judge. Dartz turns his eyes toward me and I can't help but quiver slightly. To me, he will always be the merciless, power-hungry king he was back in Atlantis' final days.


	7. Life in Danger

Later that night, Tamli, Sarina and Tronay meet with more from the Dominion of the Beasts. After a near full night of re-meeting people, Tronay slips outside into the world above to collect her thoughts. She walks over to a large outcropping of rock and jumps up onto the top. She sits and stares up into the sky above, not realizing her own danger for being out here. A rustle from the grass nearby doesn't disrupt the girl as it should.

A shriek and then Tronay is thrown to the ground by somekind of animal. It tears at her, the spines covering its body slashing at her arms and chest. It gives another ear-piercing shriek before bitting through Tronay's right leg. She screams and the beast is startled, therefore ripping its held portion of her leg right off. She quivers in a mix of panic and loss of strength and struggles to see clearly, for her vision is slowly clouding up.

Meanwhile, Tamli is pacing the dirt floor, his thoughts on the black dragoness. Something about her is vaguely familiar but at the same time its not. Tronay's scream echoes out to him and he raises his head. Her shriek, could she be in danger? Is she hurt?

Tamli snarls softly and jumps into the air, opening his wings. Who cares if he might get captured! His adopted sister is in danger and she needs him! He flies out of the cave and follows the trail that Tronay took. He smells her before he sees her.

The scent of her blood nearly overpowers him and Tamli struggles against an almost primitive nature to attack.

_What happened?_ He asks, careful to breathe around her.

Tronay's right leg from knee down is gone and long scratches cover her body, although mainly on her arms, neck, and chest. She says nothing and seems to fight back against passing out. Tamli looks her over once more before picking her up gently with his forepaws and carrying her back to Sarina and the others.

"What happened?" Sarina asks as Tamli enters, Tronay's blood dripping down his forepaws.

_I found her like this_, he says, then adds quickly,_ Would someone please take her way before I can't control myself any longer?_

Two dragoness enter the room, both a beautiful shade of blue and take Tronay's unconscious form from Tamli. Tamli's unblinking purple eyes stare out into the darkness as Tronay is removed from his sight.

"She will make it through this."

Sarina's hand gently finds itself on top of his right shoulder as he stares out into the darkness.

**_How does she know this for a certain?_** Tamli thinks.

He turns to face the girl, his eyes burning fiercely.

_I was told that Finca was supposed to live and did she?_ He roars, losing himself to his anger and distrust of others.

Sarina steps back, shock clearly visible on her face.

"That was a different event . . ."

Tamli cuts her off with another roar.

_Finca died of an injury and what if the same happens to Tronay? What will Roylzen and Neptune do then huh? Just continue on with their lives like nothing ever happened? Face it Sarina, she might not make it!_

Tamli stops for a second, breathing heavily. He hasn't gotten this much enraged since the death of his first Guardian, the one that turned him into a dragon. Sarina, still stunned by Tamli's outburst, has nothing to say. He might be right, Tronay might not make it.


	8. Wounded Time

**{Tronay-narrator}**

Pain. All I feel is pain. That creature that attacked me, what was it? It had the body shape of a wolf but it hurt me from every angle. I can't feel my right leg.

In truth, I can't feel most of my body. All I feel is the pain. During the few days following the attack, I waver between conscious and unconscious. Sundar comes in every day to treat some wound on my wings and dress my right leg. After the first week is over, I can remain conscious more but still my wounds burn like acid.

During the second week of my recovery, Neptune in finally allowed to come into the room with me. He seems so worn out and I bet Sundar is just as tired from treating me day in and day out.

"My love," Neptune hums as he strokes my silver hair gently. "Your wounds are not healing as we would like."

Why aren't my wounds healing? Shouldn't they be healed by now? Neptune seems to realize my shock and surprise and so he stops stroking my hair and picks up my right hand.

"I promise that nothing bad will happen to you my love," he whispers before Sundar makes him leave to go get something to eat.

The snow leopard quickly looks me over before leaving the room herself. I shiver and wish I had a blanket over me but no I have a thin white sheet covering me! I freeze suddenly as an almost crystal clear blast of light hits my mind . . .

* * *

_Destruction and death await all who strike back against my rule!_

The black dragoness from earlier looks straight into my eyes.

_Crossbreed_, she growls,_ dark times approach. Death is forecoming to all of you should your kind continue to fight back against my rule._

**_'What? What do you mean_ fight back_?'_** I ask.

_Your kind opposes my rule, that dragon that you were with, Tamli I think it was, has more in common with me then most but still I have no mercy. All that oppose me shall die!_ The black dragoness roars.

**_'What is your name?'_** I ask, hoping she'll tell me.

_Szara_, the dragoness growls before retreating from my thoughts.

* * *

"Tronay! Come on, wake up please!"

A slightly rough shaking awaits me as I am pulled back to the waking world by the voice of my husband. I push against him before I don't have the strength to. With my strength gone, I fall back onto the cushioned headrest behind me.

"Well we know she's alive."

A deep, rough growl answers Sundar's comment.

"Not funny cat," the male snarls with a voice that I'm pleased to hear after all this time.


	9. Speech Tension

**{Tronay-narrator}**

After another few months of resting, Sundar gives me the okay to start moving around with a drawback. I have to hobble around on a crutch. For crying out loud I have no clue how to work it! I guess it would make a good baseball bat to hit someone over the head with. I am told that I will be speaking to all the dragons and humans that survive down here, a task I'm scared of performing.

Neptune, however, offers to be by my side for the event, making it so I don't have to use the crutch. That comforts me, knowing he will be by my side. Sarina and Sundar dress me for the event, ignoring my arguments and complains as they dress me in a simple green dress. Neptune chose the color and I'll have to ask him why later. I walk over to my husband, and crutch for the event, and he extends a hand.

"Ready my love?" He asks, his warm green eyes lifting away my bad feelings for the speech.

I nod and take his arm as he leads me out onto a raised platform above the dragons and humans that stand below. I clear my throat and I feel Neptune grip my hand more tightly then he had when we were walking.

"Everyone," I begin, the nervousness coming back as I look out into the sea of faces below me. "Today is a chance for freedom. Now many of you have asked about what happened in Nira's cave and this is the place nor time to tell that but I will say this: the black dragoness that haunts our lands is now known! Her name is Szara and she has spoken with me directly. I say this, she seems eager to fight and find out who will rule. She plans to meet with us at her lair. Tamli, I assume you remember the way you came, correct?"

I pause, waiting for a response from the dragon. I get nothing.

"Anyway, we are leaving at daybreak to go to her lair and fight for our very lives. Many of you have not seen the daylight for quite some time I've been told. Well now everyone gets to see it before we attack. Now who is with me?" I shout.

A mix of yells and roars echo from all sides as both dragons and humans alike pledge to fight in tomorrow's battle. Neptune helps me backstage and then he kisses me gently on my right cheek.

"You did great," he whispers. "I have never heard a more powerful speech then the one you did tonight."

"Thank you," I reply. "Where was Tamli? I didn't see him out with the others."

"I do not know. I thought he was in the room but there were so many dragons that I couldn't sense just him," my husband replies.

Sarina and Roylzen walk up. My older sister ruffles my hair and grins.

"You did great," she says before continuing on her way to somewhere.

Roylzen walks up and places a hand on my left arm.

"Tamli was not present at the meeting mom," she says softly so that only Neptune and I can hear.

"What?" We say in unison. "How is that possible?"


	10. Dark Dreams

While the meeting had been going on, Tamli had slipped outside and found a dead tree branch to land on.

_**Tomorrow we fight. Tomorrow I find out if my fears are true. If she is the one that I have been dreaming about**_, Tamli thinks as he recalls his dream from the past few nights.

* * *

The piercing shriek of an adult female dragon splits the air around Tamli as he stands opposite the black dragoness, Szara. She shrieks and takes to the air, her powerful black wings creating massive wind gusts as she gains altitude.

_You call yourself the son of a human but is that true? _Szara growls, her white teeth flashing in the blazing red light of the surrounding battles going on down below.

Tamli snarls and resists his natural instinct to begin a fight with her. He wants to know more. Why does she speak like what he has known for his whole life isn't the truth?

_You aren't the son of a human_, the black dragoness snarls. _You're the son of a dragon!_

Her last words echo around Tamli for the longest time. The son of a dragon? It can't be!

_It's not true_, Tamli mutters._ Tell me it's not true._

_It's true_, Szara hisses. _Because you are my son._

Tamli stares in horror. The son of the dragon that killed her own brother! Szara hisses and lunges at him, their bodies smashing together and possibly doing damage to Tamli's chest.

* * *

That same dream has replayed in his mind for the last few nights and now tomorrow Tamli can find out if what he has seen in his dreams is true or not. The male sighs and looks up at the stars above him.

_Wondering about tomorrow huh? _

A sudden telepathic voice startles the dragon and Tamli lowers his head.

_Who said that? _Tamli snarls.

_Be calm Tamli. It is only I, Narssia_, the voice answers as Tamli can make out the dragoness' yellow eyes.

Tamli chuckles at his own sudden jump to conclusion and Narssia rubs up against the male's neck.

_You worried about tomorrow? _Narssia asks.

_Yes_, Tamli answers.

Narssia growls and leans away from Tamli. She hums, raises her head, and then lets a burst of flames explode from her jaws.

_Your element? _She asks as she finishes and lowers her head back down.

_Light_, the male replies as he stares away from the female.

Narssia hums in understanding and places a clawed forepaw on Tamli's right shoulder.

_Show me!_ She requests with a soft snarl.

Tamli growls under his breath and raises his head to the sky.

_Stand back_, he growls before launching a massive burst of light from his open jaws.

Narssia watches and is impressed by his commandment over his element in such a short time. Tamli lowers his head and growls softly.

_I must be going_, he comments before standing up and walking off.


	11. Darkness and Destruction

**_The day has come to find my destiny_**, Tamli thinks as he and the other dragons from the Dominion of the Beasts take flight and set out to fight for their freedom.

Tronay and Neptune hover nearby, riding on Hertota. Roylzen and Dartz ride on Narssia, who drifts closer to Tamli then she should during their flight. Finally as the sun rises, the dragons and humans can see the outline of Szara's palace. Tamli snarls faintly and Narssia slides away from him, worried she did something to make him mad. Hertota nods and Tamli roars, signaling the other dragons to attack.

Below a mix of humans and possible crossbreeds stand their ground as the dragons land and begin to fight. Tamli nods to Narssia and she floats down to the battlefield, her passengers ready and waiting for attack. Once Narssia is down on the ground Tamli turns to Hertota. The ruby dragoness snarls and launches a fireball down into the mix of war down below. Sarina and Silver, who have stayed with Hertota and Tamli throughout the flight, launch their own attacks.

Suddenly a small pink dragon darts upward and hovers beside Hertota.

_Forgive me for this intrusion your highness but the red dragoness Ruby and her rider have been killed by an onslaught of our foes' forces_, the pink dragon says.

Tronay turns and looks at Neptune. He stares at the pink dragon in shock. Tamli floats over and growls, his way of letting the dragon know to leave.

_**'Who was that dragon?'** _Tronay asks Tamli as he drifts back to his original position.

_Her name is Yera and she is the daughter of Finca. She was in the same clutch of eggs as Geer was_, Tamli replies before he unleashes a stream of light onto the enemies below.

Hertota growls faintly and Tronay returns her attention to her husband.

"I'm sorry," she mutters in his ear. "I know your brother meant a lot to you."

Neptune reaches his hand back and grips his wife's right hand.

_He and I never got along that well_, he replies before Hertota halts. _What is going on Hertota?_

The ruby dragoness stares in panic as another wave of enemies approach. Tronay and Tamli see it too. Szara wants to wipe them out. Neptune finally looks and sees the advancing second wave of enemies.

_We have a major problem_, he comments as the six of them watch more enemies come and slaughter their friends and family.

Yera darts back up to Hertota's side, her pink scales covered in blood.

_We have just lost two more . . ._

She doesn't get to finish because a certain black dragon comes up from behind and snaps her neck. She hangs loosely in the male's grip and the dragon sends her body flying into the battleground below. He snarls and Tronay panics, recognizing the male's features. His muscular chest and broad shoulders. His black scales and fierce red eyes.

The male snaps at Hertota, she swerves just in time but the impact sends Tronay falling off the dragoness' back.

"Tronay!" Neptune screams and then orders Hertota to go after her.

The black male is faster and soon his tail is wrapped around her chest. He hisses and Tronay struggles to move.

_Not so fast now huh? _The black dragon taunts as he holds her captive.

"Leave me out of this Uria!"She screams and Hertota halts.

The male snarls and releases his hold on her. She opens her wings and hovers above the ground, up far enough to not get hit by any troops from the ground. Uria growls and his powerful tail swings back and forth, waiting for his former owner to make a move. When she doesn't, the male charges forward and slams into her, the impact sending a quake across the ground below. The two break apart and Uria stares at his former owner, a powerful rage coming over him.

Tronay slides her sword out of its sheath and grips it tightly. Once she has her sword in hand, she flies forward and hopes to attack the male dragon. Uria, however, sends her sword flying backwards and Tronay stops.

"Tronay, catch!" Sarina shouts as she throws the sword back to her sister.

Uria stops the sword with his thoughts and rotates it so that the blade is face up. Tronay wonders what he is trying to do.

_I have something to tell you Tronay_, the black male growls as he stares at the girl that was once his rider. _Szara has ordered me to kill you and if I don't then she will kill me._

The girl can't help but feel pity for the male dragon as she listens to what he has to say.

_The choice is yours. Kill me or not_, Uria finishes as he lowers his head.

"Nice offer Uria but I'll decline," Tronay shouts over the wind as she rotates the sword with her mind and sends it flying toward her chest.

Uria blinks in panic. What does she think she is doing? Tronay says nothing as her own sword slices through her heart. Uria is too stunned to move as she falls from the sky. Silver flies in and catches her.

The black male finally gets it as Sarina and Silver land in a clear spot to try and save Tronay's life. She is dying to save him and yet for the past few years, he has only treated her with disrespect and disgrace. Silver snarls as he lands nearby, her fierceness warning him against coming closer. Hertota lands and Neptune slides off his dragoness' back. The male walks over and draws his sword from where it rests against his back.

"You traitor," Neptune growls as Uria steps back at the male's harsh tone.

_How can you call me a traitor? I have done nothing wrong_, Uria replies as Neptune comes closer and he backs up more.

Neptune grips his sword tighter and Uria stops, his tail scraping along the ground and kicking up a cloud-full of dust and dirt.

"You harm the love of my life and for what? Power? Or is it that Szara has promised you something?" Neptune asks.

Uria growls and his claws dig into the dirt ground beneath him.

_Never speak the name of the dark dragoness_, the black male snarls as his ruby eyes gleam brightly.

Neptune stops and blinks at Uria's remark.

"Why? Has she done something to . . ."

He stops and realizes what is going on. Uria is focused on saving Tronay right now. What does the black dragon plan to do?

"Neptune," Sarina says softly.

The male looks back and sees Hertota by the girl's side.

_We need your help_, both Silver and Hertota say at the same time.

"Right," Neptune replies and begins to walk back over to the two dragons and both his love and her older sister.

_Allow me_, Uria hums before he leaps into the air and flies over to Tronay's side.

Neptune and the others are stunned as the black dragon seems to shine with his usual red color and disappear into a glowing red orb. That orb floats down to Sarina's hands and she grabs onto it.

_What is it? _Hertota asks as the orb flickers in the pale red light of the battlefield and approaching reddish clouds.

"I think I know what it is," Neptune says as he stops beside his dragon. "It's Uria's heart of hearts or Eldunari as . . ."

_As our kind called it long ago_, Hertota finishes for her master who falls silent at seeing the glistening ruby orb in his sister-in-law's hands.

Silver and Sarina look at each other for a moment, wondering what to do with Uria's eldunari. Tamli, who has been circling around the spot where they landed for the past thirty minutes growls.

_Give it to Tronay_, he suggests.

The four nod at the white dragon's suggestion and Sarina carefully places the red orb into her sister's chest, on the spot where she stabbed herself with her sword. The orb flashes and is absorbed by the female. Sarina stands back and Neptune places a hand on her shoulder. Tronay stirs and Sarina sighs, she will be fine thanks to Uria. Hertota and Silver nod to each other and the ruby dragoness takes to the air.

"Where is she going?" Neptune asks.

_To find Dartz, Narssia, and Roylzen_, Silver replies.

Neptune grumbles under his breath and Sarina chuckles. A sudden roar from behind makes Neptune turn slightly but it's too late. One of Szara's troops has speared the male just a few inches from his heart.

"Neptune," Sarina yells and then summons Tronay's sword from where she had thrown it after removing it from her sister's chest. "Take that!"

She sends it flying toward the troop. The enemy explodes into dust and Silver snarls.

_More troops_, she growls before taking flight.

Tamli halts in his circling and looks down in worry.

_Shall I come down? _He asks.

"No," Sarina shouts over the cries of dragons and humans that echo around her. "Go on to Szara. We'll be fine."

Tamli nods and flies forward. He turns and circles once more before heading off to face the black dragoness and hopefully get the answers that he needs.


	12. Truths of a Legacy

Tamli lands at the entrance to the black dragoness' palace and looks back at the battlefield behind him. So much suffering has occurred because of Szara's rule and now that might come to an end. He growls softly and walks into the darkened place that seems to hold death for all who enter. Last time he was lucky, Eon saved him from certain death by Szara's tail and claws, but now he has no protection or backup he has to do this on his own. Tamli enters and looks around as he walks.

Everything about this place seems dark. The walls and ceiling are black and the floor is crystal. The columns that lead the white male to his destination are a gleaming topaz, a color strangely familiar to the male. Tamli stops at two large doors, purple with carved dragons on them. He listens as two dragons seem to speak with each other.

_Your majesty we have defeated the Ricata siblings now what?_

_Go after the one called Sarina Nekita and her dragoness Silver. Destroy them at all cost_, Szara snarls.

_Yes as you wish._

The doors open and Tamli quickly runs and hides behind a nearby column. A large brown dragon slithers out, seeming to be more snake like then a brown dragon walks past where Tamli is and leaves the palace, probably going after Sarina and Silver as it was told to. Tamli snarls faintly and then walks back to his original position.

_Ah Tamli . . . please come in_, a long black dragoness hums as she stands in the middle of the crystal floor.

Tamli enters slowly and quickly looks around. Same pattern as before except there are no columns. He stops a good four feet from the dragoness. Szara hisses and walks forward, hoping to get a better look at the dragon.

_So you did have those dreams after all_, she growls as she walks around him.

_I did_, Tamli answers, trying to hold back his temper.

Szara stops once she faces him and growls, her long black tail swishing back and forth. She has waited for so long for this moment and now here it is.

_Shouldn't you be asking me something?_ The black dragoness growls questioningly.

Tamli snarls softly as he realizes that she knows what he has planned to ask her. Szara waits for an answer, her golden-yellow eyes staring at the male, trying to decipher his feelings. Tamli remains silent for more then she should like and Szara growls. What is he waiting for? Tamli curls his claws, scratching the crystal floor as he does so, and snarls.

_**Now is the time to make things right. Now is the time to know who my parents truly are**_, Tamli thinks as he takes a deep breath.

_Who are my parents? _The male asks.

Szara's eyes seem to light up and she hums faintly.

_Now you ask. As you know from your dreams I am your . . ._

Tamli roars and cuts Szara off.

_That's can't be true_, he snarls. _I was always told that Aurora Nekita gave birth to me._

Szara chuckles at this and Tamli snarls.

_That whole family is the reason I fight against you today_, Szara growls.

_What? How?_

_Because of a law made back in Atlantean days. **No dragon should mate with a human.** Of course that didn't stop Aurora now did it? She mated with Tundra and gave birth to two males and two females in which only one has revealed their dragon blood_, Szara snarls.

_Your saying that all four of them are guilty?_ Tamli asks.

_That is correct_, Szara replies._ Now then as I was explaining earlier before you cut me off, I am your mother._

_And my father is? _Tamli questions.

_I am getting to that!_ Szara snaps. _I did die during The Great Flood but only in body. It seemed that my purpose was to mate and have a child. So I set out for Atlantis and watched as my older brothers mated and had children of their own. My anger grew with each new offspring and at several times I sure I could have lost it but I controlled myself and found a mate. He was a young good-looking white dragon with yellow eyes. I myself didn't mind the eyes, so I took over a human host and cloaked her in my powers to give the appearance that she was a dragon. Then I mated with this dragon and once the human that I had taken over had given birth to you, and killed her in the process, I waited by your side as I watched and wondered who would take you in. I couldn't reveal myself in a corporal form so I did the best I could, I sang to you. Anyone that passed would have noticed nothing different other then a continuous wind where you lay . . . _

Szara halts and waits for Tamli to say something.

_All this time I thought I had been born by the one who brought me in_, he mutters, finding it hard to believe.

_The one that took you in and raised you for those fifteen years wasn't the first_, Szara corrects. _King Ironheart and Queen Hadreena took you in for a few months but then they passed you on to the King's brother, Tundra Nekita._

Tamli stares in horror at this. Why doesn't he remember this from when he was little? Szara halts in her speech and looks at her son.

_Confused as to why you can't remember this happening?_ She asks.

Tamli nods and the black dragoness smirks.

_Because of an injury that you received when you were quite young. I watched it with my own eyes as Amia Nekita and you fought over something, I can't recall what at this moment. I do remember that he jumped up and with a single thought had knocked you unconscious and when he landed . . . he . . . well he did something that I'll never forgive him for_, Szara snarls.

Szara stops and Tamli doesn't press for answers, sensing a flicker of almost fear in the dragoness' voice during what she had said. Szara shakes her head and growls before taking to the air, her powerful black with purple underside wings making no noise in the still chamber. Tamli snarls and extends his wings but not taking flight.

_What's wrong? Too scared?_ Szara mocks as she hovers in the air.

Tamli snarls and leaps forward, flapping his wings once, and slamming into the black dragoness. Szara snaps at the male's neck and Tamli twists his head, the horns on the top and side of his head spearing Szara's cheek and neck. She roars and breaks their grip on each other. Tamli hovers in place and the black dragoness rears back, shooting a blast of red and white energy circles at the male. They explode upon contact and Tamli roars in fight.

That attack she used is a fear elemental attack. Fear is a rare element but how did she get to learn it?Szara smirks at the male's confusion and believes her fear attack worked. She hisses and drifts over to the male, hoping her fear attack did some good. Tamli snarls and his scales darken to their black color, the same as when Nira had bit him.

Szara halts and looks at her son. Since when was his heart darkened by the presence of evil? Tamli growls and seems to hold back as the black dragoness advances once more. She circles around her son and feels a mixture of fear and anger coming from him, an attitude that pleases the dragoness.

_For all those years_, Tamli growls as he struggles against the darkness of his own heart that was brought forth by Nira, _I've had to question my own loyalty. Now I know. My mother is an enraged dragoness and my father, whoever that might be, was foolish enough to mate with her._

Szara bristles but says nothing as Tamli continues.

_My own fate is now before me_, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. _I know my parentage and with that comes my loyalty. Who am I loyal to? The light of my adopted family or the darkness of my birth parents? _

He stops and Szara snarls softly. Tamli opens his eyes and, faster then possibly even light itself, slams into the black dragoness. His sudden attack knocks the wind out of Szara and she pulls away, struggling to recover her breath.

_**He struck so fast**_, she thinks as he leaps away, his whole body trembling.

Tamli lands on the ground, his body soaked in sweat. He has never fully embraced the darkness that emerged from Nira's attack on him twelve years ago until this point. Szara lands a few feet away and growls at the male. Her brother did his best to bring out the true nature of her son and for that she is thankful but now she will finish it!

_Bring your worst! _She roars.

Tamli snarls and leaps forward, his black scales shining brightly and reminding Szara of her older brother who died at the hands of the crossbreed. She barely dodges a frontal attack by her son and comes to her senses as he snarls in rage.

_What's wrong? Too scared to fight back? _Tamli asks, mocking Szara's earlier tone from when he had come in.

The black dragoness hisses and leaps toward her son, knocking both of them to the ground due to an angled jump. Tamli rips her right wing and Szara snarls before ramming her head horns into his neck. The two pull away from each other and Szara pants. Ziggurat was right about this one on one battle with her son. This has pushed her to her limits and still even farther.

_**Tamli is so much like his father**_, Szara thinks as the two begin to circle around each other, neither advancing nor slipping away.

Tamli growls to himself as both he and Szara circle each other. She seems to be getting tired and that could work to his advantage should this fight continue for too much longer. Szara now has trouble catching her breath. She probably couldn't even launch a fear attack right now if she had to! She stops and Tamli growls, stopping as well.

**_Why is she stopping? Could she be planning something?_** Tamli thinks as he watches the female.

Szara coughs and blinks, feeling a sudden loss of her already draining strength. Could her host be fighting back due to having Tamli here? Szara sighs and cloaks herself in a mix of both red and white light, the light of her element. Tamli snarls, not sure what she going to do. The black dragoness appears first out of the light, leaving behind the form of a limp white dragoness.

Tamli is in shock at seeing this. That white dragoness is Finca! What is she doing here? Szara nods at seeing her son's shock at discovering that Finca is here and nearly faints but finds the strength within to stay on her feet.

_Why? How? What?_ Tamli stutters in shock.

Szara chuckles and slowly walks over to her son's side, still feeling drained of strength.

_There will be time for that later. Now let's get out of here_, the black dragoness hums.

_Out? No, we can't leave her here!_ Tamli roars as he scales resume their white color. _She will die!_

Szara cringes and her claws dig into the crystal floor. She is fighting a losing battle. Even after twelve years of draining strength from the white dragoness, she still doesn't have the energy needed to become a fully fleshed dragon once again. She sighs as Finca takes that last of her remaining strength and she becomes see-through, a spirit if you will. Tamli stares at Finca's limp form and recalls his last moments with her twelve years ago.

He tried to burn her alive! Now she is going to die due to the palace collapsing because of his and Szara's intense fight.

_We have to save her!_ Tamli pleads with his mother.

_No!_ She snarls, her golden eyes narrowing. _There is nothing we can do now so go!_

Tamli takes what might be his last look at Finca before being forced into the air by Szara. He flies out of the crumbling palace and flies past where Sarina and Tronay still are. He refuses to accept that Finca is now gone. She has to survive this!


	13. Dragon Findings

Tamli finally lands in Twilight Forest with Szara landing beside him. She looks like she did when they fought and not a spirit.

_Tamli . . ._ Szara begins.

_I don't want to hear it_, the white male snarls.

Szara growls and her tail smacks the ground right in front of her son.

_You do! I am only visible to you so should anyone else come around them they won' t be able to see me, understand?_

Tamli growls and Szara moves her tail for her son to move.

_You caused all of this! _He roars at her, his purple eyes glistening with moisture.

Szara steps back, stunned by Tamli's emotions that roll into her, mostly due to her empathic ability. Tamli lowers his head and slumps to the ground. His battle with Szara drove him to his limits of self control and even now that barrier is starting to break. Szara springs, knocking Tamli down on the ground.

_Get off!_ He roars, not realizing that another dragon has come into their area.

A ruby dragon walks up and stares at Tamli like he has lost his mind. To the dragon, Szara isn't on top on Tamli and he can't even she here.

_Tamli?_ The dragon asks.

Tamli blinks and focuses his vision on the ruby dragon that stands a few feet away.

_Yes?_ He asks and shrugs Szara off, she steps off of him actually.

_Are you alright? _The male asks, referring to earlier when he had walked up.

_Um yes, why do you ask? Tamli questions as he gets to his feet._

_When I walked up it looked like . . ._

Tamli blinks as he realizes what Szara had told him about only him seeing her. He growls a little at his own stupidness before the male stops speaking, waiting for an answer.

_I was having a panic attack_, the white male quickly says, hoping his lie works and covers his mess up.

_Ah I understand_, the ruby male nods. _I seem to go through the same thing myself after our fight with Szara. One of the dragons of ours said that her palace is in ruins so we cannot go and get the body of this traitor._

Tamli finds himself bristling at hearing these words against his mother but he keeps silent.

_Best of luck with your panic attacks_, the ruby dragon says as he prepares to walk off.

Tamli blinks and wonders why he used that as a lie. The male walks past and Tamli's tail comes down in front of the male's front clawed feet.

_Wait_, he growls. _What is your name?_

_My name is Pytris and I am the son of the now deceased Uria and his still living mate Makiar_, the ruby male says before he walks away after Tamli lifts his tail.


	14. Twisted Memories

Tronay hobbles to the door to her room and frantically grabs hold of the door frame to steady herself.

**_Why did I have to leave my crutch outside?_** She wonders as she walks out into the hall of the newly rebuilt castle that overlooks the once Guardian chamber but now the dragons live where they want to.

Two blue dragoness halt as Tronay limps to another wall to steady herself. One of them, a lighter blue then the other, steps forward.

_You are Tronay Nekita correct?_ She asks.

Tronay halts and looks up into the yellow eyes of the dragoness and nearly faints. This dragon looks so much like Jamie! The world quickly fades to black as Tronay passes out, both from exhaustion and from seeing what she thinks is Jamie returning from the grave. The warm breath of a dragon awakens her as she comes to. Tronay finds herself looking up at a medium blue dragoness.

_Sorry about that Tronay_, the dragoness comments, her silver eyes shifting from her sister to Tronay as Tronay staggers to her feet.

"It is fine," she replies as she holds her head, a beginning headache disrupting the female's thinking patterns.

_I should not have come._

Tronay removes her hand from her face and looks at the light blue dragoness that stands a few feet back.

"Why say that?" Tronay asks.

_Sundar warned that you might panic when you saw me and thus she warned me to not come and search for you along with my sister but I had to come_, the light blue dragoness sighs as her yellow eyes look up into Tronay's blue eyes.

The darker blue female turns to growls at her sister but Tronay stops her.

"Don't," she says. "I want to know. Who is your mother?"

Both dragoness lower their heads and Tronay recalls her assumption of the lighter blue dragoness from earlier.

"Jamie?" She asks. "Was my Ice Guardian Jamie your mother?"

The lighter blue dragoness nods and Tronay blinks. Her Guardian was a mother of two dragoness that she never got to meet due to her dying shortly after Tronay went to Nira's cave.

_I am Azurail_, the light blue dragoness sighs.

_And I am Cerulea_, the darker blue dragoness mutters. _We are Jamie's children._

Tronay stares in shock. Two of her own Guardian's offspring stand right before her.

_We came to get you to come with us_, Azurail growls. _Sundar wants you for some reason known only to her._

"I see," Tronay says. "I will come shortly."

Cerulea bends her neck and picks up Tronay by the back of her green shirt and places her on Azurail's back.

_Not later but now_, Cerulea hums as the two dragons walk down to the field where their owner awaits.


	15. Passing of a Legend

"Ah what good timing Tronay. I see you have met my dragons then," Sundar comments as Tronay slides off Azurail's back.

"I have," Tronay replies as she pushes against Azurail to get off her black pants.

The dragoness raises her right forepaw and Tronay steps back, her pant leg free.

"Sorry," Sundar says as Tronay sits down, Azurail laying down next to her. "Azurail and Cerulea are rather protective of me after her death."

"I understand," Tronay comments. "Because she revealed who I am to me for the first time."

She spreads her blue wings and both dragoness edge closer, curious about this human that is a dragon as well. Sundar chuckles and Tronay looks at her.

_**Why she is chuckling?** _Tronay wonders.

"Oh sorry," Sundar says as she stops. "Sorry. I go carried away by an image that I thought of when I saw your wings."

Tronay laughs faintly and then places a hand to her chest. Both Azurail and Cerulea shrink back, fearing what she might do.

"Since Uria gave his life to save me I've regretted every bad thing that I have done to him," Tronay sighs.

Sundar wraps a paw around the female's shoulders.

"Thanks," Tronay mutters.

"You are welcome . . . "

A roar of a nearby dragoness causes the four to look up. Silver roars as she tries to fight off something. Azurail and Cerulea growl sharply and Sundar helps Tronay to her feet. Tronay leaps into the air and flies toward the panicked dragoness.

_It's okay Silver. What 's wrong? _She asks.

_Death. Destruction. Fire. Chaos_, the silvery-white female stammers.

Azurail leaps into the air and joins Tronay and Silver.

_Calm now Silver_, she requests.

_Pain and suffering await the dragons of old_, she mutters before falling from the sky.

Azurail roars in panic and Tronay can only watch as the dragoness draws her last breath.

"Silver!" She shouts just seconds before the female's body hits the dirt ground.

Azurail and Tronay land and Sundar and Cerulea come over.

"What happened?" The snow leopard asks.

"She died right before our eyes," Tronay says, still in shock at the death of a powerful dragoness.

Azurail and Cerulea comfort each other in silence as both Sundar and Tronay slip to the ground in complete shock and disbelieve. How can such a powerful dragoness just die like that?


	16. Burial Emotions

The burial of Silver was the toughest part for Sarina. Watching her lifelong partner lay there as others mourned her death tore at her broken heart. Without Silver was there any reason to go on? Any reason to keep living?

_We come together this day to honor the death and life of Silver and those that perished during the fight against the black dragoness Szara_, Terdon says as his blue scales looks black in the faded light of the late afternoon.

Sarina stares on, motionless. Her partner is gone. Her lifelong friend is taken away. And for what? More death to come or a lesson to younger dragons?

_The death of Ameria, Arasies, Cryill and his rider Isis Ahkeria, Eclase, Felicia, Finca, Kera, Ruby and her rider Leo Ricata, Setara, Shadow, Taurus, Vera, Uria, and Yera_, Terdon mutters.

Cries and saddened roars echo from every angle as Sarina continues to watch.

_We mostly gather tonight to come together over the loss of Silver, a dragoness that was a shining star to all who came in contact with her_, the blue male hums, his purple eyes locking with Sarina's.

Sarina sighs and gets up, walking out on the ceremony to celebrate her dragon's death. Tamli happens to be resting nearby when Sarina walks out and so he questions her about staying.

"I don't like this mourning," she mutters with a growl.

_Oh really? _Tamli asks.

Sarina snarls and draws her sword, its point drawn right to Tamli's neck.

"Make one more comment like that then I'll . . ."

_Then you'll what? _Tamli asks.

Sarina lowers her sword and collapses to the ground right in front of Tamli.

"I'm sorry," she moans. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I was going to hurt you."

Tamli is stunned by this sudden change in behavior and thinks about questioning Szara on it when she returns from hunting, as she told him.

_I know you didn't mean it now stop this crying right away_, he growls, his voice naturally sinking into an older brother tone with his younger sibling.

She sniffs and looks up at Tamli.

"Thanks," she whispers.

_Anytime Sarina_, he hums as he rests his head against her cheek, her salty tears collecting on his scales.

Sarina gets to her feet and walks off. Tamli watches from this distance to make sure she is okay.

_She will be fine_.

Tamli spins around to lock eyes with Szara, who comes bearing a deer from her hunt.

_Thanks_, Tamli mutters as he begins to eat.


	17. Plans of Tragedy

Dartz and Narssia are awoken the next morning by Azurail, who comes with a message to Narssia from Sarina.

_She wants me to meet her at noon in Twilight Forest_, Narssia repeats as Azurail takes her leave.

_Why Twilight Forest?_ Dartz asks.

_Not sure. Want to come with?_

Dartz thinks for a moment before deciding to come with her. Narssia leaves at noon and lands in Twilight Forest, avoiding an uprooted tree as she lands.

"You came," a voice echoes from the distance.

_We did_, Narssia answers.

"You can show yourself Sarina. It is only us," Dartz says.

Sarina steps out into the light, her white skin seeming to be stretched over her body. Narssia steps back, disgusted at the sight of seeing a friend to her and cousin of Dartz like this.

"Revolted by my appearance?" Sarina asks, her eyes staring out mindlessly from their sockets.

Neither rider nor dragon replies and Sarina chuckles.

"I though so," she says. "You won't admit it but my appearance does creep you out."

_What is it you want Sarina?_ Narssia asks.

"I want you to do to me what you do to your prey. Burn me," the former dragon rider replies as Narssia steps back and Dartz grips his sword.

_I . . . I can't_, Narssia says. _I won't._

Sarina sighs and holds out a hand. A blazing stream of white light soon burns in her palm. In that light she is seen with her Guardian, their happiness at being together. The light fades and Sarina lowers her arm.

"See now why I want you to do it?" She asks.

"You want my Guardian to kill you just so you can live with Silver forever, correct?" Dartz asks.

"That is right," Sarina replies.

"Well it isn't . . ."

Narssia interrupts with a harsh growl directed at her master.

_I accept Sarina_, she replies.

"Good," the female chuckles. "Now will one of you go and get Tamli, Tronay, and Sundar and her two dragons for me?"

Dartz grumbles before leaving to walk on foot. Sarina and Narssia laugh and the black dragoness begins to think this will not end well.

**_This might fall badly for Sarina or myself and yet she has suffered so much and now she wants this to end it_**, the female dragon thinks before Sarina walks off into the darker parts of the forest to get ready.


	18. Death by Flames

Tronay and the others chosen by Sarina arrive on time for her final breaths. Narssia walks up and takes a deep breath, steading her nerves for this.

"Go on," Sarina mutters. "You have the strength of Silver's presence to help you."

The black female nods, closes her yellow eyes, and breathes her element onto the human that wants to die this way. Sarina stands her ground as the flames from Narssia's jaw burn at her skin.

**_I have to be strong_**, she thinks as she slides backwards and places a hand on the ground to steady herself.

Narssia breaths more heavily now, straining herself to keep the flames constant. Sarina begins to think that the black dragoness has not trained herself on keeping her flame lit for more then a few seconds, probably due to Dartz. Sarina growls as the heat begins to fade and weaken in places. Narssia growls and launches her full might into the task, redoubling the flame she originally sent out. Sarina slides back slightly as the fiercer flames rub against her skin.

**_This is what I expected from a fire dragon_**, she thinks as the flames burn hotter and hotter.

Sarina braces herself and keeps her mouth closed, knowing the effects if she opened it, the terrible shrieks that would echo around and distract the dragoness that is doing this for her. The flames seem to burn more then ever before now and Sarina closes her eyes.

**_This is the end_**, she whispers to herself as the flames blaze around her.

Unknown to her and Narssia, another dragon is helping out. Tamli stands, hidden in the shadows of nearby trees, and helps with his own white hot flame. Most dragons call it light but Tamli knows that this is his own flame in a way. The male lets out a quick burst of light and then ends it, making it more effective and faster spreading. Tamli turns and walks away, knowing the task is done.

Narssia opens her eyes and closes her jaws, the loss of energy completely devastating her. She looks over at the charred remains of Sarina and a tear rolls down her cheek to splash onto the forest floor. Cerulea and Azurail putting out any flames that might have spread to nearby trees. Dartz and Tronay holding Roylzen back from the charred remains of a person that was so important to her.

"Let me go!" The teenager shrieks as she struggles against the grip of two powerful adults.

"Roylzen please try to understand. This is for . . ."

Roylzen screams and blocks out the rest of what Tronay was saying.

"I don't care!" She shrieks. "My protector for twelve years is dead! You weren't even around at that time!"

Those words stun Tronay. Roylzen is right, she wasn't around for twelve years. Dartz places a hand on his cousin's arm and persuades her to let go of her child.

"Why?" Tronay asks as Roylzen runs up to Sarina's remains. "Why let her go see that?"

"Because in time she will grow from it," Dartz answers, his eyes on Roylzen. "You should go see Neptune."

"Right," Tronay replies as she thinks about her comatose husband that struggles to survive after getting a sword drove through his back, just inches from his heart and other vital organs.


	19. Fight for Truth

Tamli walks on for a while until coming to the edge of a cliff that overlooks a vast ocean in the southwest regions of the Dominion of the Beasts. He sighs and looks down at the dense water beneath him. An idea has been forming in his mind for some time now and it will be right to let it happen in the next few days. A sudden beating of wings alerts the male to Szara's presence. She lands and he turns to face her.

_I assume the death of the Nekita child was a success, correct?_ The black dragoness asks, her mind still focused on the death of all of the Nekita offspring due to their mother's choice of a husband and the fact that their mother was a dragon before becoming human.

_She is dead now stop telling me that all of them should die!_ Tamli growls back, his white scales gleaming in the faint light of the sunlight that shines through the thick trees behind Szara.

_Ah just as planned_, the black dragoness mutters.

_As planned?_ Tamli asks._ You had something to do with this?_

Szara steps back, not prepared for Tamli's growling at her possible involvement in the deaths of Sarina and Silver.

_I had nothing to do with it_, Szara snaps back. _That was an accident!_

_Was it? _Tamli asks. _From what I heard, Silver was attacked by an unknown creature then none could see. That sounds like you._

Szara growls but says nothing. Tamli steps forward, a harsh snarl rising from his clenched jaws.

_You had something to do with it_, he growls. _I know you did._

Szara snarls and her claws scrape the grass floor beneath her. She bares her teeth but stops herself from making a harsh comment that could hurt her son's feelings.

_Traitor_, Tamli growls as he tail rises. _You are just as evil as Nira was. Mhetra must have been a horrible father to both of you._

Szara roars in anger and leaps toward her son, this action ripping the ground more then necessary. Tamli is thrown on his back and Szara bites at anything she can get her teeth around. After getting a bite wound on his neck Tamli snarls and kicks Szara off him with his hind legs. She lands on her side and trashes around, struggling to get back on her feet. Tamli says nothing as he gets up and flies over to the center of the ocean, far away from Szara.

_Szara?_ Tamli asks.

_What?_ Comes his mother's bitter tone.

_Can you go and get Tronay, Roylzen, Dartz and Narssia, Sundar, Azurail and Cerulea for me?_ The white male asks.

The black female growls but flies over, her scales shining brightly.

_Will you?_ Tamli asks.

Szara says nothing and Tamli growls, waiting for an answer.

_I will do this for you my son_, the female nods before flying away to retrieve those who Tamli have asked for.


	20. Life's Sacrifice

Tamli stays hovering in the air as Szara leaves.

**_This must be done_**, he thinks as she disappears from view.

With that, Tamli roars and lets both his aura and his element surround him, fusing together into one giant beam of light. This beam runs from Tamli down to the ocean floor, where the ancient city of Atlantis lays in ruins. The white male growls and braces himself for the task that will probably kill him or not work as he hoped it would.

_Tamli I have . . ._

Szara stops and stares as the male begins to raise the ancient city back above the water. The black dragoness is only speechless for her son's actions. Narssia and the others called by Tamli halt in shock and surprise. What is Tamli trying to do? Get himself killed?

Tamli pays no attention to the others and focuses only on his task, raise the ancient city back above water.

_**I must hold on**_, he thinks as his beam wavers slightly but is brought back with more power then before.

Tamli feels the air around him with his emotions, nothing. A rush of flames surround his beam and in those flames Tamli can see Uria, the Uria that Tronay knew from when she was young.

_Uria? How?_ Tamli asks, speechless.

**My spirit lives on in Tronay and in my offspring**, the red dragon replies.

_But you are helping me?_ Tamli comments.

**And so I am. Does that make a difference? **Uria asks.

_No but still you could have told me or something_, Tamli answers.

Uria chuckles at this and the beam burns brighter.

**Just like I bind myself with nature soon you shall as well.**

Tamli panics as he realizes why Uria is saying this.

_I won't survive this? _He asks.

**No**, Uria replies. **You won't survive but you will be rejoined by your mate.**

_Mate? _Tamli asks, confused.

**Finca**, Uria explains.** Is your mate, your soul mate to be exact.**

_Soul mate? Isn't that more then just . . ._

**More then just being your mate**, Uria finishes for Tamli. **She will come to you soon and you and her will build a new life together. Pain and tragedy await but also love and care as well.**

_Love and care? As in . . . ?_

**As in you and Finca will start a family together**, Uria replies as he leaves, his energy still powering the beam that now has the city resting on top of the water.

Tamli breaks the stream of power and crashes down onto the ancient bricks of the walkways, damaging a building as he does so. His vision wavers and he is reminded that Uria told him he wouldn't survive this. Tamli exhales and lays his head down on the brick pathways.

**_Finca_**, Tamli thinks before he loses consciousness. **_I will be with you soon my mate, my soul mate._**

The world in front of the male's eyes fades to black and the dragons and humans that were called here by Tamli cry out in worry. Szara flies down to the city and as soon as she enters, her scales return to their natural purple color.

_Wake up Tamli_, she mutters.

The male blinks and quickly closes his eyes to the bright light overhead. Szara growls and tries again.

_Please wake up_, she says, her voice as gentle as she can get it.

Tamli refuses to open his eyes until a new voice enters his head.

_Tamli? If you are really here please open your eyes._

Tamli opens his eyes and searches for the owner of that voice, knowing already who it is. He finds her standing in the shadow of a building near the one he hit.

_You're alive_, he says, blinking to make sure it is her.

_That is right Tamli. I'm here_, Finca's calming voice echoes.

Tamli turns to Szara.

_Am I . . . ?_ He asks, too sacred to finish his sentence.

_Dead? Yes you are_, Szara replies as she, Finca, and Tamli turn to see a large white portal behind them.

They turn back and Tamli quivers.

_I can't believe this_, he mutters. _Just a few weeks ago I fought my own mother and now I'm dead._

Finca walks over, her body as beautiful as before the events with Szara and with Tamli's temper.

_It is a lot to take in, we know, but it is no different from what you have faced before_, Finca says. _You are the true king of our city and not Dartz._

_All because the King and Queen took me in?_ Tamli asks.

_Yes_, Szara answers as Tamli looks out among the people and dragons that have gathered before this piece of history, this piece of fate for all dragons.


End file.
